narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susanoo (ArthurNiBritannia)
|image=KakuzuPS.jpg |kanji=佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He With the Ability To Help By All Means |other names=Tempestuous God of Valour (勇武の荒神, Yūbu no Aragami) |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kakuzu Uchiha, Takeru Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} '|須佐能乎}} is a technique that can be cast by those members of the Uchiha Clan who have awakened both of their Mangekyō Sharingan. Overview According to , for a Sharingan user to activate the Susanoo is a rarity. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as color between users. While the user usually remains grounded within Susanoo, it is possible for them to freely move around within its body, as well as levitate inside of it. The user can also allow others to enter Susanoo, or leave its body entirely. While Susanoo acts as a defense against external attacks, anything coming out of Susanoo will simply phase through it. Weakness Like the other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo because it consumes a large amount of their chakra. described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use. These negative effects are seemingly removed with the acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, as demonstrated by all of its users. Because the user is able to freely pass through Susanoo, it is possible for an opponent to forcibly remove them from it; , for example, was able to drag Madara Uchiha outside of his anchored-Susanoo using the sand under his feet. A sufficiently powerful attack can result in damage being done to Susanoo, especially during the technique's developmental stages, after which the user is left open for attack. The only known methods of attacking the user while Susanoo is active are to draw the wielder out of the technique and then attack, bind and restrict its movements, or to break the defense with overwhelming force. Susanoo users are also vulnerable to attacks which don't actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds, which can also impair their ability to sustain Susanoo. The users are also still susceptible to such things as sound-based genjutsu. Forms Kakuzu's Version Kakuzu's version is shown to be orange when activated. Like , Kakuzu can use his Susanoo with his Rinnegan active. It is skeletal in appearance, as well as containing a full-bodied form. Similar to Madara's Susanoo, Kakuzu's Susanoo has four arms; two right arms, which are conjoined at the elbow, and two left arms, in the same situation as the former. In its final form, Kakuzu's Susanoo resembles the usual tengu-like armour, but is split down the middle from the beak downwards, under which Susanoo's eyes are visible. Along this armour, which seems more fluid than that of other known Susanoo, are holes at the end. It has four plated arms, two of which able to wield its undulating blades. Kakuzu is able to form a lower half with legs and feet instead of just half of a body. He has also demonstrated the ability to float within Susanoo after its body is complete. Kakuzu 4-armed Susanoo.png|Kakuzu's incomplete Susanoo Susanoo_Full Kakuzu.png|Kakuzu's armoured Susanoo KakuzuPS.jpg|Kakuzu's armoured susanoo (eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version) Takeru's Version Takeru's version of the Susanoo is black with a slight purple tint. Takeru's Susanoo can also be used with the Rinnegan in addition to his Mangekyō Sharingan. In its skeletal form, it has only two arms, unlike his brothers' which has four. In its complete form, it gains an extra arm on the right side to hold a ball of black flames while the left arm is equipped with a shield. In this form the Susanoo can call forth a sword from the orb in order to fight. In its final form, the Susanoo manifests in the form of a tengu in armor reminiscent of that of a samurai. In this form, the Susanoo has four arms, two fold behind its back to create wings while the other two hold its sword and sheath. Like his brother, Takeru can float inside the Susanoo in its final form. Takeru incomp Susanoo.jpg|Takeru's incomplete Susanoo Takeru Final Susanoo.jpg|Takeru's complete Susanoo Takeru susanoo.jpg|Takeru's final Susanoo Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Uchiha Clan